Well That's Just My Luck
by JustALittleDifferent
Summary: The adventures of Liz as her best friend goes from loving her to hating her at a mcfly concert. Romance sparks with the wrong match and other hilarious situations only someone who's up at 3 am and crazed on red bull could write!
1. Bitchy much?

Well That's Just My Luck

Well That's Just My Luck

Disclaimer- I proposed to everyone in mcfly but I haven't heard anything back so I own no one in Mcfly just the plot and characters that are non-mcfly

_I promised myself I'd never fall in love. For I never wanted to risk getting hurt in the end._

Finally! After all these months I've waited through, Mcfly is coming for a concert in California! I squealed a the mere thought of being a couple feet and security guard away from Dougie, Danny, Tom, and Harry! If I can even get there in time to see them.

ALEX GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!

"Liz what do you want this early in the day?" said a very annoyed Alex

"First of all it's seven in the evening and second if your driving me to the concert at least try to look nice." I said

"Why? It's not like anyone there knows me or is going to get to know me" she said rolling her eyes at the thought of putting in effort to look nice in front of strangers.

"True, but then I'll ditch you and leave you there." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Ah but who's the one with a car?" she said without even trying to hide the smugness on her face and in her voice.

I made my signature pissed off face and left her to shower and get ready. I then walked to my room and looked in my closet for something to wear. Hm I wonder should I where my skinny jeans and a white tee with a dark jacket? No I think the black shorts and my purple and black Mrs. Dougie Poynter t-shirt would be even cuter.

"Alex!" I yelled

"What?" she yelled back

"If I wear my black shorts and my Mrs. Dougie tee what should I wear to cover my hideous legs?"

"They're not that bad you just don't like them cuz they're as pale as snow!" she shouted through the bathroom door.

"You're so mean! Well which is better? Tights or socks?"

"I say socks cuz they match black and have those cute little purple bows!" she suggested

"Thanks!" I said "But you better get your butt out of that shower now! The shows at ten and I want to get there before they start playing! I teased

"Jeez I do that once and you won't let it go!" she said slamming the shower door shut to emphasize her getting out.

I dug through my closet a bit more looking for the socks that seemed to be eluding me like they were alive ad had a mind of their own.

"Found it!" I exclaimed!

"What your brain?" Alex said as she picked out an outfit from my clothes lying on the floor.

"You know if you weren't my best friend and you weren't giving me a ride tonight I might tell your boyfriend about that time when we were fourteen and you had that mole on your face that made that lady faint when she removed it!" I said

"I never had a mole like that!" she said in such a way that would spell death for anyone besides her best friend me.

Ignoring the obvious sign she was about to erupt with anger I said this "well who do you think he'd believe me or you?"

Then things got quiet and awkward so awkward even the crickets thought it was a bad time to make a sound.

I just then realized she's my ride to the Mcfly concert! Piss her off and that means no ride to my dream concert!

"Alex that came out so wrong! I didn't mean it that way." I said nearly mumbling the last part.

"Get dressed and get in the car." She said with her head down so I couldn't read her facial expression.

But I could feel the anger radiating from her voice like radio active waves from a bomb.

"Oh… okay." Was all I was able to say.

I stumbled out the my own room putting my shorts on as I went down the stairs. I opened the front door and went outside and waited in the car. I could she her silhouette moving around in my room. She was just getting dressed normally. I thought she would be ripping my mcfly posters off the fall or breaking my cds. I was nervous she always does something if I do something bad and this was way past the line of bad. You see I dated her boyfriend before her and he liked me a lot but I dumped him once I learned Alex liked him. But she always knew when she got together with him that he still liked me.

Her figure disappeared and she came out the door a few moments later. She then got in the car ad drove the silence felt unbreakable although I felt if I said anything she would boot me out of the car while doing 60 on the highway. We arrived at the concert and walked together to the entrance but could I could fell her straying away from me with each step.

"So Alex um Mcfly finally came to America huh? It's about damn time; remember when we would post angry things in their forums?" I said trying to have her think of the good times.

"Let's just sit down and don't ruin this concert for me we can talk later" said Alex with a tone that just punched me in gut with a belligerent feeling.

"Ok" was all I said

We pushed through the crowd to get in the front row. Even though we were so close to were Mcfly would be performing I was hit with an ominous feeling from Alex.

Authors note- OoO what will Alex do? If she does anything at all looks away and when the heck will mcfly finally show up? Please review it's my first story so be nice please!


	2. Well that just sucks

Disclaimer- Would I really be writing on the computer right now if I owned mcfly

Disclaimer- Would I really be writing on the computer right now if I owned mcfly? No.

This is dedicated to XwalkinthesunX (Dani) for being my first subscriber! Thanks so much!

As people trickled in to the now crowded stadium I noticed a familiar face; one that was defiantly not wanted right now. The boy approached us with a smile on his face oblivious to the fact he was making the situation more uneasy and tense.

"Hey girls, fancy seeing you here." Nick said.

Oh joy Alex's boyfriend. This night just got better and better. I saw Alex's head drop a little more and her fists shaking. I wanted to comfort her but I knew, right now I was the last person who could give her any relief. Well second to last counting Nick.

"Yeah Nick. Especially since you don't like Mcfly last time I checked." I said hoping my uninterested tone was enough to scare him away.

"No I've always liked them. Silly girl!" he said placing his hand around my shoulder.

I pushed it off with disgust.

"What ever let's go Alex." I said thinking my actions had showed that I wasn't into Nick.

I wrapped my arm around her and walked away. She seemed fine enough she didn't push me away or punch me. So far so good. We pushed through the crowd once again and got as close to the stage as security would let us.

"Alex I'm really not into him anymore you can see that right?" I asked

Alex looked up at me thoughtfully and sighed.

"This is the only time I'm letting you off with just a warning ok?" Alex said as she grinned.

"Yey! Go warning!" I yelled as the opening act Busted started to perform Meet you there

I was relieved that we didn't see Nick for the duration of Busted playing. Busted left the stage and smoke started to pour from the left and right side of the stage. A drum set and drummer rose from the under the stage playing an awesome drum solo making girls scream in expectation of the rest of the band coming out. A guitar started strumming and Tom ran from the left of the stage greeted by a chorus of "We love you Tom!"

Next was a low sound almost like a… bass! Dougie walked out looking surprised like he didn't expect thousands of people out here. Alex and I held up our Dougie show us your Poynter! Sign. Lastly Danny ran out a particularly loud girl next to us screamed bloody murder at the sight of him and held up her sign. Danny ran up to the edge of the stage and read it.

"Dani loves Danny." He said chuckling

He blew her a kiss and ran back over to the microphone not noticing the seizure he gave her from that simple action.

"Hello London!" he said into the microphone.

"Who's excited to be here?" Tom said

His response was thousands of unified yeses.

"Who wants us to play Lies from our new album?" Tom said

Another roar of yeses.

"Okay! One, two, three, four!" Mcfly screamed

_Better run for cover  
You're a hurricane full of lies  
And the way you're heading  
No one's getting out alive_

_So do us all a favor  
Would you find somebody else to blame  
'Cause your words are like bullets and I'm the way your weapons aim_

The rest of Lies blared out and they started singing Silence is a scary sound which had Dougie as the lead singer he was my favorite of Mcfly. Honestly my favorite guy in the world. In other words I was in love with him. I liked him a lot despite the fact my friends made fun of me (all of them expect Alex) for liking some one who was famous and who I could never get. I sighed and came out of my day dream about Dougie and me on a date in Italy. Only to notice Alex's mouth wide open the whole stadium quiet and Nick up on stage.

"Liz I've always liked you and I want to date you and not pity date Alex anymore just to stay close to you." He said before security pulled him off stage

"Alex I'm sorry… I" I stuttered before she interrupted me

"YOU TOLD HIM TO DO THIS! You bitch!" she said slapping me in the face leaving a red mark and the imprint of her hand still burning on my cheek. She stormed off into the crowd taking my only chance to tell her about my innocence with her. Oh and my only ride home too.

"HOLY SHIT!" I Screamed but was not heard for the concert was back on and was currently in the middle of Five colors in her hair.

I searched for my phone in my purse. I found it and held it up miraculously but was then bumped into. This was a concert after all.

Shit! I yelled. I fell to my hands and knees to look for my phone on the ground getting kicked and ran into by rabid fans. My face left slightly bloody and bruised I gave up and started getting up. Then I saw a drumstick flying threw the air towards me. I tired to avoid it but fans around me were pushing in hoping to catch the drumstick from Harry.

It hit me on the head and then fans dove on top of me ripping my clothes and leaving them in tatters.

I was glad one of them finally yelled "I got it!" As the weight on my decreased and my body felt lighter I rose up again.

I left the stadium with half of Star girl left to go. I had no money, no cell, no friends pretty much stranded out here. My head was throbbing though so I thought I could sleep on the curb by the exit to the highway out of the stadium. Maybe by then I could think of a solution to this. Maybe then I could think of a way to fix me and Alex's friendship. Maybe then I could fall… in… lo... love.

Thanks to Dani for motivation and to Lydia for a kick in the idea center of the brain

Mcfly's song not mine copyright to them

Author's note- Love? With whom could it possibly be? Reviews and subscribers liked and appreciated :3


	3. Who's that guy in the boxers?

As I awoken dazed I lifted myself onto my elbows and squinted as a

black silhouetted figure approached me, hand extended as if offering

some condolences for my current condition. I grabbed anxiously for

the shadow's hand and fell back into the dark abyss that is

unconsciousness. When I woke up this time it was because I was being

shaken and tossed around in what felt like a coffin. Actually the rocking

sensation usually comforted me. It seemed eerily similar to the long car

rides to New Orleans for the Mardi Gra celebrations.

But something was keeping me from careening off the side of the

somewhat open casket into the less stuffy feeling atmosphere. Groaning

I didn't want to leave my pleasant half-awake half-asleep state to open

my eyes to see what the object was. On top of that my head was still

throbbing like, well honestly like a person who had just sustained a

concussion. I really am to lazy for my own good like Alex always says.

Alex… I heavily sighed.

Grunting I pushed my procrastinating personality aside and stretched

my arms and legs in such a manner it made me look like a black and

blue star! Suddenly an audible thud reverberated off the walls of the bed

causing my eyes to pop open in shock and realization I wasn't alone.

While trying to move my legs I noticed that they were tangled in a

raggedy but soft blue blanket (I always was a roller in my sleep.) I

cautiously peeked out what I now realized was a three walled bunk

bed. A moan averting my attention to the real problem a brunette boy

laying face down on the slightly swaying floor… in his boxers. DEAR

GOD WHAT DID I DO BEFORE I BUMPED MY HEAD?!?!?!?!!!?!!

Authors note- Thank you all for reminding me about this story I abandoned.


	4. Kidnapped? Paranoid? Stale Food!

I scooted to the far back wall of the bed and quickly looked under the

covers. Huh, my clothes were still on, ripped up from those hormone/

adrenaline crazed fans but still on. I closed the curtain to the bed so I could

think this over. Hmm I'd say I know myself pretty well. I wouldn't do anything

like THAT… w-would I?

I wasn't drugged and on some bus to be sold as a prostitute like in Taken!

Laughing made the hysteric paranoia break for a moment clearing my head.

Thoughts raced uncontrollably through my head, going from the worst

possible scenario to god knows what! Okay deep breaths. As I watched my

chest rise and fall I realized how much I wanted it to stay that way.

Looking at my legs I knew I wasn't very athletic my arms even worse.

But with my wits hopefully making it out of here would be that much easier.

So I looked around for some type of weaponry to defend myself with but all I

saw were fluffy sky blue pillows and frayed worn out sheets. Where the hell

was my purse! That could surely knock out someone. But of course they

probably hide it somewhere. I let a concerned look overwhelm my face; but

I hastily changed it to a look of shaky confidence.

As I wiped the sweat from my forehead I slowly opened the curtain. I

surveyed the surrounding area and this was one considerate kidnapper!

Although the place smelled of greasy old potato chips; maybe I wouldn't mind

being kidnapped another time. I mean there were tv's with dvd players and

xboxs around every corner of what I could see. The stacks of dvds and games

were piled so high I was mesmerized at how they didn't fall with the constant

swaying of the bus.

I wonder what kind of demented pedophile has this much technology on his

bus? And for god's sake spongebob was on the top of the pile! I shrugged it off

hesitantly and stepped onto the default gray carpet and over the still snoring

boy. Pausing for a second I wondered what he looked like from the front I

mean he looked pretty good from here.

But the incessant, obnoxious snoring from the other occupants in the three

bunks startled me and reminded me I wanted to get off not flirt with the

kidnappers. I slid past them silently and

walked to the front of the bus, ducking whenever I found a place I could hide

in. As I started tip toeing to the table by the door I accidently stepped on a

decrepit piece of pizza. I held back a sequel at the grotesque squirting sound

the sauce made while escaping the boundaries of the resistant cheese. The

bus driver looked back after I crouched just out of his view. I felt the vibrating

of the bus stop and the halt of it slightly pushing me back. He must have

stopped for gas. This is my chance!

Disclaimers- taken's a good movie not my good movie but a good one spongebob too not mine either D: and if mcfly was I'd be tweeting about but im not.

Author's note- Another chapter down lots more to go hopefully. Oh joy subs and reviews still loved tho'


	5. Nice Way to Thank Your Kidnappers

The bus driver stepped down and out of sight to fill the bus with

diesel I presume. I gave the bus a quick sidewalk glance and started

crawling out from under the table. It was progress, slow, nerve

wracking progress. Halfway down the ail I heard a voice.

"Hey mate want to get me some cheese twists?"

My head snapped to the direction the noise was coming from (which

was stupid because all I saw were the seats of the table.)

"Oh shit." I whimpered.

On my knees and elbows I silently scurried back under the table as the

voices got closer. Fuck! Right back where I started. While mentally

kicking myself for not running out the wide open bus door when I had

the chance another voice echoed through the bus.

"Oi I got 'em the last time for you fatty!" said an accented voice.

"Hey look Danny's still passed out from last night!" said another

slightly familiar voice. It felt like I'd heard that voice not to long ago…

or maybe it was head trauma I still had from last night. Huh… Danny…

Danny nope nothing so far. I uncurled my arms and stretched cat style

under the table; this was pretty draining after all. As I came up from

my stretch a little to fast I heard a slight BANG then felt my head

receive another lovely blow to the poor brain in there. God I swear I'm

losing brains cells with every hit, soon I'm gonna be as dense as Alex

is when she's trying to solve a tough math problem and she gets that

stupid look on her face. Jeez Alex what's happened to our friendship…

"What was that?!" a slightly panicked higher pitched voice squeaked.

Although there was no masculinity in the voice (not that I like those

super buffed up men I actually prefer the non-muscle ones) there was

something attractive about it. WAIT kidnappers remember Liz

KIDNAPPERS now's not the time to be thinking oh if they don't hold

me for ransom maybe we could go out.

"Woah wait where's that bird we picked up last night?" said the

deepest voice.

Bird… like the animal? Confusion contorted my face into the oddest

shape but switched back when I heard the talking continue.

"I don't know I guess we should look for her she got a bad knock to

the head" said the medium voice.

Starting to get more distressed I realized they weren't getting off the

bus for awhile. Now I'm normally patient, non-violent, and but this

was unbearable! The adrenaline and anxiousness were tearing my

already fragile head apart! Every part of me screamed to run past

them or fight them down.

"She's gotta be around here somewhere" said the highest voice.

"You guys look upstairs I'll go outside" said the deepest voice.

Since he had the lowest voice he must be the biggest and toughest,

oh god what am I about to do? No second thoughts my instincts

reasoned in. Don't hesitate or you're dead! Right then a foot with

the word bare appeared accompanied by another foot and a pair of

very harry legs.

My body had unknowingly lowered to the ground from my crouched

position and had leaned back and started to wind up ready to pounce.

Next thing I knew a sound startled me and cause my already tense

shaking body to spring full force and lunge at the legs of the kidnapper

dragging whoever was attached down with a loud thud.

"AHHH!" he screamed fully surprised by me.

His friends raced to help him up and left me scared to death on the

floor thinking they were gotten kill me, my terrified expression causing

them to look concerned.

"Why'd you just tackle me down you nutter!" said the tallest one I had

indeed just tackled.

"Because you're kidnapping me that's why!" I yelled

"Kidnap you?" said the blonde with spiked hair. I could see the wheels

turning in his head.

"I think there's been a little misunderstanding." Said the blonde one

again.

"We got some 'splaining to do."

Author Note- Sick with a cold and got a pretty long chapter done hopefully Liz isn't so banged up she doesn't remember Mcfly! R&R's loved! Next chapter up soon!


	6. You Just Now Realized That?

Author's note- thanks to holly for telling me the misspelling! I'll be

more careful this time. And I think this cold is like a cold of

inspiration or something because I thought it was pretty good. But it

doesn't matter what I think it matters what the reviewers think. ;)

"Wait!" I sputtered "So you're not psychotic kidnappers that want to

make a prostitute?" I immediately regretted saying that afterwards. I

sounded like a retard!

"What?!?!" yelled the shortest one as he fell down onto the floor

laughing and gasping for breathe. Wow thoughtful thing to say to

someone who just thought they were being kidnapped.

"No we found you passed out beaten up pretty badly." Said the blonde

one. He seemed to be the most sympathetic for me.

"And to think I've been so rude to my saviors." I pretended to scoffed.

Everyone gave a relieved laugh.

"Well it seems you don't recognize us so I think some introductions are

involved." Said the blonde guy.

I paused for a second finally letting the rush of the moment feeling

completely drain out of me as well as the adrenaline. I hadn't really

taken a good look at them after the whole tackling incident. I then

gawked at them fully realizing who they were. My jaw gaped open and

my eyes grew wide as I so calmly and rationally stated

"SWEET JESUS YOUR MCFLY!!!!"

They all exchanged glances and smirked.

"Well then I guess you already know all our names." Tom said.

"Of course I do!" I shouted. Which really made me seem that much

more like just another fan girl which I so desperately didn't want. I

want to be unique and stand out of the crowd and have Dougie fall in

love with me. I had even practiced with Alex what I'd do if I met them!

I shook my head vigorously at the painful memory. All this mental

spazzing and whacking my head into objects made me remember I

still probably should get my head looked at. Realizing I had sexy

company around me I checked back into the reality that was more like

some sweet, sweet dream. Struggling to find my voice with the hottest

guys around me and Dougie… how long had he been there again?

"So…" Tom said breaking the silence in the tour bus "would you like a

cup of tea to explain how you got so bruised up in the first place?"

Oh how British he sounded there.

I took a deep breathe in to collect my thoughts and to not look as

clueless and star struck as I actually was.

"Yea Tom that'd be real nice." I said as I smiled my goofy nervous

smile.

Double Author's Note- Read and review as always! Reviews make me happy and write more :3


	7. She Really Hates Tea

"… and then Harry threw that drumstick which hit me and caused a bunch of rabid

fan girls to go ape shit on me, practically trampling me." I said as I acted like I was

being trampled again, and feigned the grunts and sounds of pain I made back at the

concert.

"Then I stumbled out to the parking lot, realized my phone was dead and pretty

much fainted." I said nodding and promptly fell back onto the tan leather chair sat at

the end of the table for me. I sipped the warm earl grey tea Tom had handed me.

Scrunching my face I remembered how much I hated any type of tea, including this

bitter one (I know I could add sugar but it wouldn't help I just don't like it.) I

swallowed it anyways and drank more, not wanting to be rude (and I'm to damn

stubborn to admit I hate it. Maybe if I drank more it'd start tasting better.) I

shrugged and rolled my eyes at the stupidest reasoning I had probably ever thought

of but I'm a little ditzy with four rock stars here. Ugh I hate the word ditzy makes me

sound like some cliché character and that's something I honestly hate more then tea.

Realizing I was still in a tour bus with Dougie hot damn fine piece of sexy Poynter

and the others I stopped my mental rant short and paid more attention to reality.

I squirmed uneasily and looked at the table as Tom and Harry processed the story;

and thought of what to do next. Dougie had left the room awhile ago (I think he

could tell how flustered I was with him around. Although he was gone I had to thank

God I just can't focus worth shit with him a foot away.) Nervousness was not

making the situation any less awkward or helping (besides I know when I get

nervous I say stupid things then mentally plague myself worrying about it.)

So I decided to not be all fan girly about them (well Tom and Harry at least) and

concentrate on what to do next.

"Uh so first of all where exactly are we?" I inquired.

"A tour bus duh" said Harry condescendingly.

"Mate she's gotten a few blokes to the head already don't antagonize her." said Tom

in a motherly tone while frowning at Harry.

"I"ll ask the driver hold on." Tom walked to the front of the bus and started chatting

to the bus driver who had heard the commotion and ran as fast as his pudgy legs

could take him.

"So…" I mumbled turning my head to where Harry was. But I was wasting my breath

on an empty seat. I leaned out of my chair and let my long brunette hair hit the dirty

floor as I looked past Danny's snoring carcass and into the back of the bus. Muffled

squeals escaped the from the couch area at the end of the bus. Probably stripping

Dougie like in the YouTube videos I watched late at night to help me fall asleep. I

lifted my self-back onto my seat and closed my eyes smelling the lavender scented

febreze that was in the air.

I raked my fingers through my hair to get the knots out ( a bad habit of mine.) I

opened my eyes and turned my attention back to the front of the bus and grimaced

as Tom's mouth gaped open in shock and horror. Oh sweet Jesus what now? Tom

trudged back and collapsed onto the seat across from rubbing his eyes with one

hand and sliding one hand across the cheap plastic table.

"I'm afraid to ask, but where exactly are we?" I said wrinkling my face in worry.

Tom sat up and turned to me quietly saying,

"New York City."


	8. Stupid Embarrassing Bugs!

As I felt the color drain from my already ivory pale face, I also started to notice the

trembling of my shoulders, which was rapidly spreading down my arms.

"T-Tom…" I stuttered "How long have I been out for?"

Tom pondered the question momentarily before replying "About three days I

suppose."

"How was three days enough time to drive me cross-country!?!" I said becoming flustered.

"Well we all take turns driving while the bus driver sleeps so we're pretty much driving 24/…" he trailed off, realizing it didn't really matter since we were already here.

Tom then slid onto the faux leather next to me and reassuring wrapped his arm

around me in a still, motherly way. Man he sure was nice despite the fact we just

met, how I thought they were kidnappers, and tackled Harry to the ground… I

stifled a laugh at the memory as he stretched across the table and grabbed his cell

then handed it to me.

"In case you want to ring your Mum about being 'kidnapped'." He said chuckling.

I thanked him and slipped out of the slightly awkward arm gesture. I mean he still

was famous and part of my favorite band. I unconsciously lifted my hand to my face

revealing that I was faintly blushing. I shook my head vigorously to somehow get

ride of the reddening of my cheeks which was still not a good due to my sore noggin.

I exited the immense tour bus and proceeded to lean up against the side of it. I

cringed at the fact that I could feel the still moist, entrails of various insects through

the holes in my shirt. Stupid crazed fan girls… I internally ranted.

I felt my head suddenly jerk up and my eyes widen as I realized I had the phrase

"Ms. Dougie Poynter" printed across my chest in neon purple. Seemed like a cute

idea at first but now that I was in the presence of Dougie not such a subtle way to

keep him from discovering I liked him. Who even encouraged me to wear this thing

in the first place!? Oh yeah Alex…

I winced at the painful recollections whirling through my mind.

I apprehensively gazed down only to discover that it most of the phrase had been

torn off to the point that the words were illegible and all that could be seen was my

purple undershirt. Thank you crazed fan girls! I heaved a sigh of relief that Dougie

hadn't seen it, only to be rudely interrupted by a feeling of forgetting something. I

paused then made a audible gasp, causing the heads of fellow gas pumpers to turn.

I nonchalantly covered the gasp with a series of coughs, if there was one thing I

hated more then Nick right now it was having people stare at me. It just bugged

me… I can't stand having attention brought to me. I sighed at how I am such a

wallflower while inadvertently dialing my home number. I listened to the

monotonous rings before hearing

"Hi we're not home right now so please leave a message after the beep."

A shrill beep followed. I then wandered off into thought about how this was

the worst possible time to not be home and how my parents were probably

deploying Skippy the search and rescue dog to find me. An automated voice

then chimed in saying I had 20 more seconds to left a message before the voicemail

box would be full. Panicking I quickly left a message saying I was in New York, was

not kidnapped, was on a summer internship for McFly and… the voice once again

interrupted me and informed me the "voicemail is now full." Although I wasn't sure

where the last part came from, I thought the message I left was pretty informing and

not TOTALLY irrational… I shrugged and vaguely hoped they never called back and

left me with McFly forever.

I dreamily gazed off into the distance but then chided myself for thinking I ever

had a chance with any of them… much less Dougie. I scrunched my eyebrows

together in disappointment and peeled my back off the bus. I was in the process of

wrinkling my face in disgust at my back, only to be disrupted by the sound of Dougie

walking up behind me as I ascended the stairs of the tour bus. A whimper

resounded throughout my mouth and I rushed to the bathroom and slammed the

door. He hadn't seen that had he? Oh lordy if embarrassment could kill I would have

been deader then the beetle stuck to my shoulder…

"EW GET IT OFF GET IT OFF IT'S STILL MOVING!" I squealed making myself bump

into the walls of the small bathroom. I then turned the shower faucet to as hot as it

could go, threw off my clothes, wiped off the beetle, and immediately jumped into

steaming hot water.

"Ahhh… nothing better then a hot shower to calm the nerves." I said.

**Outside the bathroom**

"What a nutty bird that one is." Said Harry entering from the back of the bus. "I mean

really Tom of all the passed out women on the side of the road we just had to pick

ourselves the strangest one alive?"

Tom shrugged "It was the right thing to do besides it's not my fault Dougie wanted

to help her out so badly." He said jerking his thumb in Dougie's direction.

Dougie tentatively looked over from the couch and whispered "I dunno guys there is

just something about her that makes me want to know more."

**Author's note-** Yeah that girl's an odd one… but that's what makes the story interesting! Without her it'd be like a sandwich without bread, a bird without wings! A Pb&J with no Pb! Oh what a world that'd be…Reviews loved, messages welcomed. I'm glad to have finally updated :3 And yes Danny is still sleeping on the floor unfortunately… man he can sleep through anything.

Disclaimer- Although I may love Mcfly, I do not own any of them.


	9. A Peeping Tom! Or Dougie,Danny,Harry

I grinned as I felt the contact of the hot water causing the tension to melt from all over my body. I winced back as I felt the steaming hot water travel in rivulets down my face as I adjusted the nozzle of the shower. As if it wasn't red and hot enough from the mortification of having Dougie see bugs' guts crusted to my back. Does anything scream attractive more then that? I sardonically thought, rolling my eyes. I groped around the smooth surface of the shower for some shampoo.

Grimacing I grabbed a bottle of Axe brand shampoo. Lordy this stuff smelled like ass, I internally commented. I will never comprehend how men think this junk will attract women. Men would be better off dousing themselves in Bath & Body works. I then pictured a man hitting on me while pungently smelling of Japanese Cherry Blossom. I smiled and resumed lathering the junk through my golden brown locks.

After I rinsed the foam from my hair I searched for a container of conditioner. Frowning my face in consternation, I realized the conditioner was outside the shower and all the way across the sink; granted it was a small sink but it was still a good distance away. I sighed and pushed the shower curtains partially aside and languidly bent my torso to reach for the much sought after conditioner. Half-way through my stretch I noticed something moving out of my peripheral vision. I turned sideways only to catch sight of a light blue eye surreptitiously gazing at my form through a slightly opened door. My eyes widened in surprise as I yelled

"OH. MY. GOD."

**Author's note-**Oh geez… wonder who it could be? Sorry for the short chappy! Reviews still loved!

Disclaimer- I don't own axe, bath and bodyworks or mcfly but I can still dream.


	10. So That's Who It Was!

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" I screamed while throwing various bathroom products at the peeper. I then saw the eye recede and the door slam shut before anything hit whoever was at the door. Scowling I cut my shower short and let a string of cusses loose under my breath.

"What the hell man!" I yelled shaking my hands at the ceiling in frustration. Was that all they brought me on the bus for? A peep show? It was hard for me to imagine McFly of all people doing this but they were still men after all… I reached around the shower curtain for a towel and wrapped it around my body, taking care to secure a knot under my arm. Cautiously, I stepped out of the shower and pressed one foot against the door. I grunted and grabbed a nearby hairbrush and forcefully combed the remaining knots out of my hair leftover from not using conditioner.

Pausing mid-stroke I closed my eyes and replayed the scene through my mind's eye and stopped at the moment where I saw the light blue eye. I thought back to all my McFly junkie days where Alex and I would stay up late and cruise Youtube for videos of them. I tilted my head while trying to remember something she commented on before our…. fight. I furrowed my eyebrows in response to the thought but pushed it aside as I pulled the memory out. And I remembered her saying how she was obsessed with brown eyes and how disappointed she was that only Tom had them; and how she couldn't understand why I was so mesmerized with the rest of the band's blue eyes (especially Dougies'.)

I gasped realizing this and quickly threw on my ripped clothes, pausing only to pat myself on the back for figuring this out before resuming how utterly pissed I was that someone had seen me naked! I threw open the door and lightly stomped over to Tom, who was sitting on the couch playing videogames. I plopped down next to him in a quiet rage and calmly ripped off his headset.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for?!" Tom said looking at me like I was a complete nutter.

"Someone spied on me while I was in the bathroom!" I said not bothering to acknowledge his question. "And they had bright blue eyes. So I'd love to know where all the blue eyed members of the band were while I was showering for the last 15 minutes." I said smiling although a hint of malice was letting through. Tom's eyes widened in surprise before saying

"Well uh..Harry was out at the store buying me a pack of crisps and some cheese twists. And Danny's been knackered for the past few days. I haven't seen 'im move for hours. And Dougie…" Tom hesitated. The expression of his face clearly showed he was trying to recollect where Dougie had been and had drawn a blank; and was now trying to make up a believable excuse to mollify me.

"Tom" I said in a sweetly bitter tone "Where was Dougie during all of this?"

Tom was desperately torn between telling the truth and protecting Dougie.

"I.. don't exactly know…" Tom said letting his shoulders fall in defeat.

I smiled balefully before thanking Tom.

"Please don't go to rough on 'im." Tom pleaded

I stood up, and bent over cupping my hand to his ear and whispered

"S'okay Tom I like him a little to much to do anything **to **horrible to him. I'd rather just have him sweat it out and get a little paranoid. But don't ever tell him I like him. It's to embarrassing, 'sides s'not like he's ever gonna like me back so I'm content just being by him, even if he is a pervert."

I straightened my back and when back to scowling, leaving Tom slightly confused before I walked down the ail way to retrieve my ipod from my purse. I always did like listening to my music while on the road, even if the song I was listening to was a dead give away to my mood. I reached for my purse on Danny's bunk and stepped over his corpse on the way to the kitchen table. I sat down, and proceeded plotting how to show Dougie how pissed I was without saying anything.

Part II – these parts both connect so I had to put them both in one chapter

**Later that day**

Harry made it back to the bus unnoticed by fans and carrying Tom's crisps and cheese twists; and just before the bus driver was done filling the tour bus and paying for the gas. Dougie descended the stairs to the first floor of the bus only to be greeted by Liz's unwelcoming glare.

" Oi Tom!" Dougie murmured motioning for him to meet him at the stairs

" What Dougie?" Tom said as he walked over to the small staircase and crouched down in a huddle-like position

"What's up with Liz? She's giving me the evil eye like I stole 'er lizard or something!" Dougie exclaimed

"Dougie not every person owns a lizard like you." Tom said rolling his eyes "And I'm pretty sure she's still pissed off from that stupid stunt you pulled of today you arse!"

"What stunt!?" Dougie whispered, clearly agitated

Tom anxiously looked back at Liz who was turned around at the kitchen table, reading a videogame cheat sheet and scrolling through music on her ipod.

"You know! The stupid stunt where you peeked on her in the loo while she was showering!" Tom whispered in a hush-hush tone.

"WHAT?!!" Dougie yelled slightly blushing "Sure I do a lot of cheeky things but I went upstairs and watched TV right after I brought some redbull from the store! Besides I…" he looked sideways and stared at Liz and Harry, who was now chatting with her about Halo. "I think I'm starting to fall for her… and besides that I wouldn't do something so obviously stupid!" Dougie barely squeaked out

Tom stared at Dougie and gauged his response. "Fine I believe you Dougs." Tom said as he put his hand on Dougie's shoulder "But if Harry was out and you were up stairs then who…" Tom trailed off while looking at Danny who was staggering to get up and grinning broadly at both of them.

"Yep she's a fine bird Tommy boy!" said Danny patting Tom on the back and completely unaware of Dougie's growing feelings for her. "A bit slender for me taste but I think we'll get along just great."

**Author's note-** To clear up some possible confusions- I know Liz is pretty confusing but to sum it up, she's a person who gets really mad, but she doesn't do much about it besides getting pouty or ignoring someone. And although she gets less mad over time she has to let the person that made her mad know they pissed her off. And only some people like can Tom cool her down so she isn't as mad but she still isn't happy 'bout it. Although I might have her pranking in later chapters… And Danny was asleep when Dougie said he liked her but he woke up just after that. Reviews loved, they usually are what motivate me (and thanks for all of the previous reviews :D) well that or having a part of the story in my head and I just need to type it out.

Disclaimer- Do not own Halo, redbull, McFly, youtube, or the IPod sadly ):


End file.
